Una lucha por el amor
by Mellis Saiilors
Summary: Serena Tsukino era poseedora de una gran herencia. Todos se acercaban por eso. Pero.. ¿qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a un joven distinto al resto? ¿Le dará una oportunidad al amor?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Serena Tsukino era una joven de 20 años. Aunque vivía sola en una gran mansión, amaba a su familia, y estaba muy feliz con la vida que llevaba. Era poseedora de una gran herencia por parte de sus abuelos, pero para obtenerla debía casarse. Ella era una chica muy insegura, por lo que nunca le dio una oportunidad al amor. Sus padres no la presionaban, pero soñaban con ver a su hija entrando a la iglesia de blanco, con el amor de su vida y poder gozar de sus nietos hasta los últimos momentos de sus vidas. Pero sabían que eso no era posible, o quizás, no por ahora.

Serena está estudiando en la facultad de Ingeniera Electrónica, por lo que está rodeada de hombres. Pero según ella "son todos iguales de repugnantes". Sus amigas Lita y Mina están al tanto de lo que pasa en la vida de su amiga, por lo que buscan constantemente acercarla a algún chico, pero como Serena no quiere saber nada con ninguno de la universidad simplemente los rechaza o les deja claro desde un principio que no le interesa mantener una relación con ellos más allá de una amistad.

* * *

><p>Hola amigaaaas! :) Soy la melli Eli, y les traigo mi nueva locura..<p>

Acepto criticas, comentarios, lo que sea! Pero plis sean buenitas ya que es mi primer historia :)

Besitos, nos estamos leyendo :)


	2. Conociéndote

Era un día común y corriente en la universidad. Se encontraban en el recreo, era la hora de almorzar y como siempre estaban: Mina rodeadas de chicos, Lita con su novio y Serena sentada escribiendo.

-¡Serenaaaaaa! – Grita Mina desde un lado de la cafetería- Tengo un amigo para presentarte.

-Ya sabes que no me interesa conocer a ¡NADIE!- Fue la respuesta de Serena, quien ya estaba un poco cansada de que siempre sea lo mismo.

- ¡Ay vamos no seas así! Sé que este te gustará- Mina jaló del brazo a Serena haciéndola pararse bruscamente.- "¡Estoy segura que este es el indicado! Ninguna chica se resiste al encanto de mi hermano" pensaba Mina mientras llevaba a su amiga de la mano hacia el encuentro con el pelinegro.

Darien, se encontraba sentado en el patio trasero de la facultad, ya que a él le gustaba estar solo y poder disfrutar la tranquilidad del momento. Pero esta se vio interrumpida con los gritos exagerados de Mina:

-¡Acá estás Darien! Te estuve buscando por toda la escuela. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a estar acá?-

Darien por su parte, con la paz que lo caracteriza le respondió- Es que quiero estar solo, necesito un tiempo para relajarme y poder volver a clases con las baterías recargadas.-

-Pffff, ¿qué escusas son estas? – Decía Mina un poco extrañada por su actitud- ¿Te molestaría voltear y mirarme de frente? jum-

Al darse vuelta, Darien se encontró con una mirada muy cálida y hermosa, la cual reconoció instantáneamente que no era de su hermana. Serena por su lado, no reaccionaba al ver ese hombre que tenía al frente. Era tan hermoso, y transmitía una paz que ningún otro transmitía.

Mina rompió con esa atmosfera que se había creado entre los dos para hacer una de sus habituales acotaciones.- Oye HERMANO, ella es Serena, la chica de la que siempre te hablé.-

Cuando Serena escuchó la palabra HERMANO, (que dicho sea de paso Mina se encargó de resaltar esa palabra) no pudo reaccionar. Ella no sabía que Mina tenía un hermano, y QUÉ hermano. Instantáneamente sacó de su mente aquellos pensamientos.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Darien en tono cordial, extendiendo su mano hacia Serena.

-Gra...cias... Igual... para mí- Decía mientras extendía su mano para juntarla con la del pelinegro. Serena no podía decir una frase completa, ya que ese hombre le sacaba el aliento.

-¡Sii lo sabia! Te gusta mi hermano, ¡acéptalo!- Decía una Mina eufórica

Serena cayó a la realidad y se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.- Ay Mina ¿cómo dices eso? Apenas lo conozco, y sabes cual es mi opinión sobre los hombres.- Se dio vuelta cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda a Darien y a su amiga.

Ante esta reacción el pelinegro quedó atónito. "Al final son todas iguales", pensó. Y como por impulso él también se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a las dos rubias.

-¡¿Porqué son tan cerrados en su mundo? ¡Dense una oportunidad para el amor!- Diciendo esto último Mina se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a estos dos confundidos.

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.- Dijo una Serena muy dudosa, ya que se dio cuenta de su error al haberlo juzgado. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada del pelinegro.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Dijo Darien en casi un suspiro.

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos. Darien invitó a Serena a sentarse en una banca que había ahí cerca. Ahora fue el turno del pelinegro romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué piensas eso de los hombres?-

-¿Qué? ¡Dios! Seguro Mina te dijo algo, ¡me las va a pagar!- Decía una Serena muy enojada

-No, no. Ella no me dijo nada. Me di cuenta por lo que le dijiste a mi hermana.-

-Es que mis abuelos me dejaron una gran herencia, pero para poder obtenerla debo casarme- Serena se dio cuenta de que cometió un error: abrió la boca de más. Pero tenía que continuar.- Y la mayoría de los chicos de mi clase lo saben, y me buscan por eso, ni se molestan en conocerme. Por lo que me prometí cerrarle las puertas al amor. Por eso nunca tuve novio y no me interesa casarme... Porque son todos iguales.-

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura que eso sea así?-

– Porque todos los que se me acercaron lo eran, ¿cómo quieres que pueda confiar en alguien tan fácilmente?-

-Fácil, dale una oportunidad de conocerte y conocerlo. Si sigues así cerrada te quedarás sola cabeza de chorlito.- Dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo.

Lejos de enojarse Serena le sonrió.- Pues no me importa.-

-Mmmm, ¿estás segura? Mira que Mina en cualquier momento se decide a estar con un solo chico.- Ambos rieron

-Sí, pero tengo a Lita- Respondió audazmente Serena

-¿Lita Kino?- Serena asintió.- ¿La novia de Andrew?- La rubia volvió a asentir.

-¿De donde la conoces?- Preguntó Serena confundida.

-Lita es la novia de mi mejor amigo.- Respondió el pelinegro

-¿Andrew es tu mejor amigo? ¡Qué chico es el mundo!- Exclamó una Serena sorprendida.

Darien dejó escapar una carcajada.- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque el también es mi mejor amigo.-

-¿Tú teniendo un amigo hombre? ¡No te creo!- Dicho esto Darien echó a reír haciendo que Serena también dejara escapar una risa.

-Bueno, era muy amigo de mi hermano, por lo que siempre iba a casa.- Trató de excusarse Serena, ruborizándose un poco, cosa que pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

Se había creado una atmosfera nunca antes vivida por estas dos personas, pero de algo estaban muy seguros, se sentían muy bien con la compañía del otro. Darien no quitaba los ojos de encima a Serena, quien también lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. El pelinegro no se dio cuenta en que momento pasó, pero cuando ambos reaccionaron sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Para desgracia de los jóvenes el timbre avisando que el descanso terminó comenzó a sonar.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.- Dijo una Serena apenada.

-Sí.- Fue la corta respuesta del pelinegro.

Luego de quedarse mirando por unos segundos, un segundo timbre los hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Haciendo que cada uno se valla por su lado.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el primer capítulo.. Espero que haya sido de su agrado! :)<p>

Nos estamos leyendooo!


	3. Una peculiar invitación

Serena no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar a clases, caminaba a paso lento recordando lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Al fin llegas cuñadita.- Dijo Mina guiñándole el ojo a su rubia amiga.

-¡No te adelantes a los hechos Mina! Sabes...-

-"Lo que pienso de los hombres".- La interrumpió Mina. – Si lo sé, amiga. Es que los vi tan juntos y tan enamorados. Nunca había visto a mi hermano con esa actitud...-

-Mina, te entiendo. Pero no puedes lograr que todos seamos tan dados como tú... Pero, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste qué tenías un hermano?-

-¡Porque nunca me lo preguntaste! Además como no te interesaban los hombres, no me molesté en presentártelo porque seguramente lo ibas a rechazar y ya demasiado deprimido está como para que vos lo tires más abajo.-

Serena se ofendió con el comentario de su amiga. Pero decidió hacer caso omiso, sabía que detrás de todo Mina quería ayudar.

En otro lado de la facultad Darien se encontraba ido. Pensando en la rubia que le robó más de un suspiro. Era tan hermosa... "Simplemente perfecta", pensaba él. Hasta que su compañero de banco lo hizo despertar:

-¡Oye Darien! Llamando tierra Darien. Se solicita hablar con mi amigo que está en vaya a saber donde.-

-¿Qué ocurre Andrew?-Preguntó un poco enojado el pelinegro.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? No eres el Darien que yo conozco, él ama las horas de Física, y hoy no está. ¿Hay alguien?-

-¿Alguien? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber ALGUIEN?- Darien odiaba que lo molesten de esa manera.

-Si, ¡una chica! ¿En quién estás pensando? ¡Y no quieras hacerte el enojado y evadir el tema! Sé que estás pensando en alguien y no voy a parar hasta saber quien es.- Decía Andrew muy seguro de sus palabras.

Darien suspiró.- Sí, es una muchacha. La acabo de conocer y me pareció una excelente persona.- El pelinegro no se percató, pero una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-Ajam, ¿y se puede saber quién es esa muchacha?-

-FURUHATA, CHIBA ¡SILENCIO!- Se escuchó de lejos la voz del profesor.

-Sí profesor- Respondieron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

El reloj marcaba las 15:30 hora de que los alumnos vayan cada uno a su hogar.

-¡Oye Andrew!-

El rubio se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su chica.- ¡Lita!, ¿vendrás a mi departamento esta noche?-La castaña se quedó mirándolo confundida.- Es viernes, hago una fiesta con amigos, ¿No recuerdas?-

-¡Si! Ahora recuerdo. Jajaja, disculpa es que tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que se me olvidó.- Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Eso no es raro en ti preciosa.-

-¡Oye! Tus comentarios me ofenden.- Dijo Lita poniendo su mejor puchero.

-Oh pobrecita- Dijo Andrew haciendo burla a su puchero y dándole un tierno beso.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban las dos rubias caminando. Mina iba feliz contándole que Armand le propuso pasarla a buscar para ir juntos a la fiesta que iba a dar Andrew en su departamento. También le contaba lo que tenía pensado ponerse en la noche, que obviamente cambiaba de idea a cada segundo.

-¿Y tú Serena, con quién irás?-

-Conmigo- El hombre de la misteriosa voz abrazó por la espalda a Serena tomándola de la cintura.- Vamos a ir juntos hermanita.-

Serena no podía moverse. Todavía no caía en lo que estaba pasando. Mientras tanto su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora para lograr entender qué era lo que sentía. A lo lejos se oía la voz de Mina, pero la realidad era que estaba exigiendo una explicación por parte de su hermano, y obviamente de su mejor amiga. Cuando volvió en sí escuchó como Mina le decía:

-¡No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada Serena! ¿Por qué no fuiste capas de decirme que estás saliendo con mi hermano?- Mina tenía una mezcla de emoción y enojo.

-E...es...q...quee...- Serena no podía terminar la frase ya que se encontraba shockeada por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Es que nada! ¡Qué felicidad!- Grito Mina dando un salto y abrazando a los dos jóvenes que seguían abrazados.

-Espera un momento.- Dijo Serena rompiendo el abrazo.- Nosotros no estamos saliendo, y no pienso ir a la fiesta de Andrew esta noche.-

Darien y Mina no podían creer lo que escuchaban. El pelinegro se sintió mal por la actitud que había tomado, pero nunca pensó que ella se pondría así.

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir? ¿¡Vas a dejar plantado a mi hermano!- Preguntó desesperadamente Mina.

-Nunca dije que iríamos juntos.- Respondió Serena cortante. – ¡Asique ve y busca otra cita Darien!

Dicho esto último la rubia se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a los dos hermanos sin palabras.

Estos tres jóvenes habían sido observados desde lo lejos por un extraño pelinegro, quien no se encontraba solo...

-Esa rubia tiene que ser mía.- Decía el joven muy enojado.

-¡Ya hermano! ¿Cuántas veces te ha rechazado? ¿Porqué mejor no la dejas en paz y haces tu vida lejos de Serena?-

-¡PORQUE NO QUIERO! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo Rei? LA AMO – El joven ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-¿O estás enamorado de su dinero? Hermano, lo noto a kilómetros. Te conozco perfectamente y sé que sólo la quieres por su herencia.- Dijo una reflexiva Rei.

-Es mi vida Rei, no lo olvides.- Dijo esto último yéndose, dejando su hermana preocupada.

-¡Por favor que no cometa una locura!- Fueron las últimas palabras de la pelinegra quien se dirigió a encontrarse con su hermano. Para así ir a su hogar.

En otra parte de la ciudad, camino a la casa de los hermanos Chiba, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pero como era de esperar Mina rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que acabo de ver?-

-Ehhh, yo solo quise invitarla a que vayamos juntos y...-

-¿Eso era una invitación Darien Chiba?- Interrumpió Mina- Se nota que no sabes como tratar a las mujeres, en especial a una como Serena.-

-Creí que le había caído bien.- Dijo Darien apenado.

-Si Darien, ¡le gustaste! Eso es más que obvio. Pero Serena no es una chica cualquiera, deberías saberlo. ¿No te contó porqué es así con los hombres?-

-Si, o algo así. Me lo contó a grandes rasgos. Pero creí que...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue nuevamente interrumpido por la rubia.

-¡Acá no se trata de creer Darien! Tienes que ir despacio, necesita sentirse segura y protegida. Serena es muy frágil aunque no lo demuestre.- Decía Mina triste. – Anda llámala por teléfono, pide disculpas e invítala como corresponde.-

-Está bien, lo haré.- Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

En la mansión Tsukino se encontraba una Serena muy confundida. Por un lado se sentía mal por la forma en que lo trató, pero sabía que no podía dar su brazo a torcer, ya que así todos se aprovecharían de ella y tratarían de conquistarla por su fortuna. De repente suena su teléfono celular, haciéndola despertar de sus pensamientos...

-Hola belleza.- Se oyó del otro lado de la línea una voz varonil que Serena reconoció instantáneamente.

-¡Tú!- Respondió la rubia con una mezcla de enojo y odio.

* * *

><p>La verdad que este capítulo ya estaba listo! Por eso actualizo tan pronto :)<p>

Gracias **mayilu** por dejar un rw ¡Mi primer rw! estoy tan emosionada! jajajaja. Si, a mi también se me hizo raro que Darien y Mina sean hermanos. Pero fui escribiendo sin pensar ... Y bueno, surgió esto ! Espero no decepcionarte !

Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Mi primer beso

-¿A quién esperabas preciosa?-

-¡No me llames preciosa!- Serena se encontraba muy enojada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?- Decía el joven del otro lado de la línea.

-¡JAMÁS lo he hecho y jamás lo haré! ¿Para qué llamaste?- Serena estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Quería invitarte a salir esta noche, un amigo hace una fiesta y me pareció una buena idea para que vayamos juntos, ¿qué te parece?- Preguntó con toda seguridad.

-Ni loca lo haría Seiya. Y lo sabes...- Serena cortó con la llamada, no tenía ánimos de continuar escuchando a ese patán.

Después de tantos intentos fallidos, en donde la llamada le daba ocupado, Darien decide probar una última vez. El celular llamaba y llamaba cuando por fin recibió respuesta del otro lado de la línea:

-¡Te dije que no quiero saber nada contigo! – Respondió una Serena totalmente enojada.

Darien no sabía que decir, se quedó mudo por unos instantes.

-¡Vamos! Ahora habla, ¿o te comieron la lengua los ratones?-

-Yo...eh... Quería pedirte disculpa por lo de hoy... Perdón por haber llamado, no era mi intención molestarte.- Darien estuvo a punto de cortar, cuando sintió la voz desesperada de Serena a través de la línea.

-¿Darien? ¡Espera por favor! Disculpa por como te respondí, ¡creí que eras otra persona! Lo siento.- La rubia se notaba afligida.

-¿Entonces esas palabras no eran para mí?- Cuestionaba un dudoso Darien.

-No, lo siento. Es que acabo de recibir una llamada desagradable y...-

-Creíste que era él- La interrumpió Darien, más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Sí, lo siento- Decía una muy apenada Serena

-Está bien, te perdono cabeza de chorlito.- Ante este comentario la rubia sonrió por el apodo.- Te llamaba para pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy, nunca pensé que te molestaría, y que podíamos ir juntos a la fiesta de nuestro mejor amigo. Sé que no debí hacerl...-

-Sí quiero ir contigo esta noche Darien.- Serena estaba más roja imposible.

Darien se quedó helado. No esperaba tal confesión por parte de su rubia amiga.- Entonces paso por ti a las 21:00, ¿te parece?-

-Está bien, te estaré esperando.-

-Nos vemos esta noche princesa- Dicho esto, Darien dio por finalizada la llamada.

Serena se quedó estática, no podía moverse. Era la primera vez que un hombre la trataba tan dulcemente. Guardó el celular en la mesita de noche y entró a ducharse, ya que eran las 20:00 y solo tenía una hora para arreglarse, aunque para ella no sería ningún problema si no fuera por su largo y sedoso cabello.

La hora transcurrió muy rápido, y antes de poder darse cuenta ya eran las 9 de la noche, y Darien aún no llegaba. Eran las 21:30 y su cita aún no pasaba por ella. Serena comenzó a maldecirse internamente por haber creído que esa amistad podría haber sido diferente. Llegando casi las 10 de la noche Serena comenzó a sacarse los aritos y el collar que hacían juego. Comenzaba a desvestirse, empezando por los zapatos cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras de su mansión, mientras que unas lágrimas escapaban de su mejilla. Se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió con su mirada fija en el suelo, por lo que no se dio cuenta quien era su visitante.

-Hola princesa- Dijo muy apenado Darien

Serena, por su parte no sabia si abrazarlo, cerrarle la puerta en la cara o regañarlo por todo lo que la hizo esperar.

-Sé que no tengo perdón, ¿pero todavía quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?- Dijo el pelinegro entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas.

Serena recibió el ramo y se abalanzó contra él dándole un abrazo. Darien al principio no reaccionó, pero después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo de la rubia rodeándola por la cintura.

Darien rompió el abrazo y preguntó- ¿Vamos?-

Serena negó con la cabeza, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho. Serena se dio cuenta y dejó salir una pequeña risa- ¿No te gustaría quedarte en mi casa viendo unas pelis y comer pizas?-

-¡Pero mira como estoy vestido!- El pelinegro traía un traje formal negro, acompañado con una camisa blanca y un moño envuelto en su cuello color rojo. Los ojos de Serena subían y bajaban sin perder detalle alguno de lo que estaba viendo.

-Te puedo prestar unas prendas de mi hermano.- Respondió la rubia.- ¡Vamos entra!- Tomó de la mano al pelinegro obligándolo a entrar y cerrando la puerta.

Le mostró su mansión en un rápido recorrido y le pidió que se sintiera como en su casa. Por último lo guió hasta la habitación donde su hermano solía pasar algunas noches cuando necesitaba ayuda para el estudio.

-Ahí tienes el armario con toda su ropa, puedes tomar lo que quieras.- Le dijo Serena muy amablemente

-No creo que sea apropiado.- Darien no estaba muy seguro de tomar la ropa así como así.

-Que no te de pena Darien. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por llegar tarde a tu cita.-

Dicho eso la rubia se ruborizó. Darien sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente. La tomó por la cintura rompiendo de a poco la distancia que había entre ellos. Serena lejos de separarse posó sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro. La distancia que había entre sus rostros fue acortada lentamente. Hasta que Darien rompió totalmente con la separación que había. La abrazó con más fuerza acercándola más hacia su cuerpo. La rubia, a pesar de ser inexperta, correspondió al beso y abrazó a Darien por encima de los hombros, rodeando su cuello con sus frágiles brazos.

Al principio fue un beso tierno, sin prisas. Pero luego se volvió más exigente. Darien movía sus manos juguetonamente en la espalda de Serena. Serena por su parte entrelazó sus dedos con el sedoso cabello de Darien. La rubia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería que terminara jamás. El pelinegro también lo disfrutaba, había aprendido a quererla en tan poco tiempo.

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Darien, pero no quisieron romper con el beso. Como el celular seguía sonando insistivamente Serena se alejó de él.

-Será mejor que respondas, puede ser importante.- Decía Serena con una sonrisa forzada.

-Está bien.- Fue la corta respuesta del pelinegro.- ¿Diga?

-¿En dónde estás Darien Chiba?- Se oyó del otro lado el grito de una muchacha, su voz era muy conocida por los dos, ya que también Serena escuchó el grito que dio su amiga Mina.

-Estoy con Serena.- Respondió el pelinegro tranquilamente.

-¿Y a qué hora piensan llegar?- Mina se encontraba muy sobresaltada.

-No vamos a ir- Dijo muy tranquilo Darien.

-¡Picarón! Así los quería encontrar. Bueno que se diviertan, y por favor cuida a mi amiga.- Mina guiñó el ojo, aunque era más que obvio que su hermano no la iba a ver, pero entendió perfectamente la indirecta.

Estuvo a punto de responder cuando su hermana cortó la llamada. Se dio vuelta con la esperanza de poder continuar con lo que Mina había cortado, pero la rubia ya no estaba en la habitación. Suspiró afligido y se dispuso a cambiarse.

En otra de las habitaciones de la mansión, Serena ya se había cambiado, se puso algo más cómodo para estar en casa. Estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Por un lado maldecía haber sido tan débil y haber permitido que eso sucediera. Pero había sido hermoso, ¡su primer beso! Quien lo diría...

Mientras tanto en la fiesta que se estaba dando en el departamento de Andrew, Mina bailaba muy alegremente con Armand, el chico con el que siempre soñó. Lita notó la ausencia de su rubia amiga, asique fue a buscar a Mina.

-¿Me prestas a mi amiga un momento?- Preguntó Lita a Armand

-Claro, pero no tardes preciosa.- Dijo esto guiñándole un ojo a Mina, provocando que se sonrojara como nunca antes.

Salieron al balcón para poder hablar mejor.

-¿Qué pasó con Serena?- Preguntó una castaña muy preocupada por su amiga

-¡Ella está perfectamente bien!- Era evidente que tenía un par de tragos más.-Ella está con mi hermano disfrutando-

Lita abrió los ojos muy sorprendida-¿Qué?-

-Darien la fue a buscar para venir juntos a la fiesta, pero tuvieron una idea mejor.- Decía la rubia dándole pequeños codazos a la castaña.

-¡Mina! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso de Serena!- Lita todavía no lo podía creer.

Las amigas no se dieron cuenta, pero cierto pelinegro las estaba escuchando muy atentamente. Ambas chicas regresaron adentro con sus respectivos chicos.

Serena no se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado encerrada en su habitación. Darien estaba preocupado, asique decidió ir a buscarla, tocó dos veces la puerta pero la rubia no respondió. Abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con una Serena completamente ida, dándole la espalda, abrazada a sus rodillas. Darien entró silenciosamente cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en una esquina y le acarició el cabello a la rubia. Ésta dio un pequeño salto, quedando sentada frente a Darien.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.-

-¿En qué momento entraste?- Preguntó Serena muy confundida.

-Me preocupé porque no bajabas, toqué la puerta pero no me respondiste, asique me preocupé y entré. ¿Te molesta?- Preguntó tímidamente Darien.

-No, para nada- Respondió la rubia regalándole una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Está bien, bajemos.- Respondió Darien

Después de un tiempo, se encontraban viendo una película de terror y comiendo pochoclos. Ambos estaban sentados frente al televisor en un amplio sofá.

Serena se pegó el susto de su vida, tiró el recipiente con las palomitas y se refugió en el pecho del pelinegro. Éste ni se mosqueó, por lo que comenzó a reírse del desastre que hizo la rubia. Le brindó un abrazo protector, rodeándola por los hombros, mientras Serena intentaba volver a la normalidad sus latidos. Darien no paraba de reírse. Por lo que la rubia levanta la vista para encontrarse con su mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- Preguntó una Serena dolida.

-La... tu... reacción- Darien no podía dejar de reír. Trató de mantener la calma y luego dijo- No te pudo haber asustado eso-.

Serena hizo un pucherito, algo que el chico encontró totalmente tierno. Nuevamente sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos... El timbre comenzó a sonar, ambos pusieron cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Puedes ir a atender Darien? Yo me encargo de este desastre.- Dijo la rubia mientras veía todas las palomitas esparcidas por el piso.

-Está bien, ya voy.- Respondió el pelinegro levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando abrió se encontró con la última persona que hubiese querido cruzarse.

-Hola Darien.- Dijo la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta con un tono sarcástico.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste mi historia :)<p> 


	5. Mal entendido

-¿Quién es? – Se escuchó la voz de Serena desde la cocina

-¡Soy yo mi amor!- Se apresuró a contestar el invitado

Serena no había escuchado, por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando llegó no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían: un Darien totalmente furioso y confundido y un Seiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La rubia dejó caer la bandeja en donde había preparado las bebidas y abrió los ojos a más no poder.

Seiya entró rápidamente al interior de la vivienda, abrazó a la rubia y la besó. Darien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cuando Serena logró soltarse del agarre del pelinegro, le propinó una cachetada, dejándolo atónito por su reacción.

-Vamos querida, ¿no me digas que te gusta este infeliz?- Dijo Seiya mientras se reía burlonamente.

-Seiya, ¡ya vete!- Serena no podía decir más palabras que esas.

-¿Disculpa muñeca? ¿Me estás echando a mí, al amor de tu vida? Sabes que eres mía Serena, no le perteneces a nadie más que a mí.-

Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Su princesa lo había estado engañando? Salió rápidamente de la mansión, sin darle tiempo a que Serena reaccionara. Cuando lo hizo él ya estaba en su auto, lágrimas caían por su mejilla, aceleró lo más que pudo, viendo como la rubia intentaba en vano correr atrás del auto. Llegó a su casa y se encontró con su hermana que lo estaba esperando hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando Mina lo encontró en ese estado corrió a abrazarlo, odiaba verlo así.

-¿Qué...Qué pasó Darien?- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Me engañó... Serena es una mentirosa, una vil mujer que quiere tener a todos bajos sus encantos.- Darien estaba al borde de la locura.

-¡Darien no digas eso! ¡Ella no es así! Yo se que...-

-¿Qué hermanita?- Decía un pelinegro muy dolido- Ella es igual que todas.-

-Te prohíbo que hables así de mi amiga Chiba- Mina estaba muy enojado por la actitud de su hermano.

-¡JÁ! Son tal para cual.- Dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tsukino...

-¿Por qué me quieres arruinar la vida Seiya? ¡Miles de veces te dije que no quiero saber nada contigo! ¡VETE DE MI VIDA! Déjame en paz.- Serena le gritaba al pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas, mientras unas traviesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Seiya se fue acercando a Serena, abrazándola por la espalda. Ella se soltó de su agarre y le dio otra cachetada. Esto era el colmo para él.

-¿Sabes una cosa Serena Tsukino? Tú y toda tu fortuna serán MIOS, eso nunca lo dudes.- Cuando termino de decir aquellas duras palabras se marchó, dejando muy mal a la rubia.

Serena entró a la mansión, cerró la puerta bruscamente y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Ahí se encerró y estuvo horas y horas llorando, hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Era día lunes, y debían volver a la rutina. Serena no se sentía del todo bien, no había comido nada desde aquella noche. Asique decidió no ir a clases.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Darien estaba muy demacrado, esa situación lo había sacado totalmente de sus casillas. Se sentía muy mal, no quería saber nada de la rubia, y pensó que lo mejor era no ir a clases. Pero su hermana entró de golpe en la habitación.

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo Mina furiosa

-No voy a ir- Respondió cortante.

-Vas a ir por las buenas o por las malas.- La rubia lo levanto de la mano y lo empujó hacia el baño. – Será mejor que te arregles un poco.-

Darien no tenía ganas de aguantar a su hermana, asique decidió hacerle caso. Se tomó una ducha, y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Se dirigieron a la facultad. Cuando llegaron cada uno se fue para su lado, Darien fue al encuentro con Andrew quien al notar la cara que traía su amigo decidió no preguntar nada.

Mina, por su lado, se encontró con Lita, y lo primero en decir fue lo que pasó el domingo a la madrugada con su hermano.

-¿Por qué crees que Darien dijo eso?- Preguntó una castaña muy confundida.

-No sé, fue lo único que me dijo. ¡Ay lo odio! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de Serena?-

-Hablando de Serena...- Interrumpió Lita,- ¿No te parece extraño? Todavía no ha llegado y ya es la hora de entrar.-

-Me preocupa como puede llegar a estar- Respondió Mina muy triste.

El día pasó lentamente para los estudiantes. Andrew no sabía como dirigirse a su amigo, ya que no quería empeorar las cosas. Lita seguía con su intento fallido de comunicarse con Serena, y Mina que iba de un lado a otro de la facultad para ver si alguien había estado con su rubia amiga el domingo. Después de tanto andar y andar, se dio por vencida y se sentó en un banco alejado del resto. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero a su lado había un joven que estaba peor que ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de su hermano, tomó valor y le preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurrió la otra noche, Darien?-

El pelinegro suspiró. No podía ocultarle nada a su hermana.

-Cuando llegué, Serena me recibió con los brazos abiertos, yo me sentí muy mal por haberla hecho esperar, noté que había estado llorando, asique le ofrecí una sincera disculpa y le di las rosas que le compré.- Se detuvo para tomar aire. – Me invitó a ver unas películas en su casa y yo acepté. Al principio no quise porque estaba vestido muy formal, pero ella me ofreció unas prendas de su hermano.- Mina lo miraba prestándole atención a cada detalle.- Antes de que me llamaras, tomé valor y la abracé, le di un beso y ella me correspondió. Fueron los labios más dulces que probé en mi vida.- En su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Su hermana seguía sin creerlo.- Después llamaste y nos arruinaste ese mágico momento.- Mina sonrió ante el comentario, ambos dejaron escapar una pequeña risa.- Después de eso hicimos palomitas y nos pusimos a ver una película de terror. Ella se asustó y tiró toda la comida, se refugió en mi pecho y yo la abracé para que sienta que cuenta con mi protección. Estuvimos a punto de volver a besarnos, cuando sonó el timbre.- Apretó más su puño al recordar ese momento.- Me pidió si podía ir a abrir yo así ella limpiaba el desorden. Cuando fui y vi a la persona que estaba frente a mí, me sentía con ganas de darle una buena golpiza...-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Mina lo interrumpió.

-Ya ve directo al grano, ¿quién era y que pasó?-.

-¡Era Seiya! Ese bastardo- No podía contener la bronca y el odio.- Le dijo "soy yo mi amor", entró corriendo, la abrazó y la besó. En ese momento todo mi mundo se cayó. Él le decía cosas como "sos mía únicamente".- Una lágrima se escapó, Mina lo notó y lo abrazó.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Dijo una muy enojada Mina- Ella nunca lo quiso, Seiya lo único que quiere es su fortuna. Darien, no puedes creer en ese maldito. ¡Ve a la casa de mi amiga e intenta hablar con ella! – Dicho esto Darien salió corriendo en busca de su princesa.

Llegó a la casa de la rubia, tocó el timbre insistentemente, pero no contestaba. Estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Darien...-

* * *

><p>Graacias Vampirita17 por dejar un rw :D Me alegro mucho qe te haya gustado !<p>

Espero no decepcionarlaaaas!


	6. El amor lo puede todo

-¿Tú de vuelta?-

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- Darien se sentía frustrado

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo. ¿Qué vienes a hacer en la casa de MI amada?- Preguntó Seiya resaltando lo de "mi amada".

-¡No me hagas reír Seiya! Ya se toda la verdad. ¡Ella no te quiere! Siempre te ha rechazado, en cambio a mí no. Yo sí puedo decir que es MI amada, de hecho es MI princesa. Tú jamás sabrás lo que es sentir sus delicados labios, que sus dedos jueguen con tu cabello, que disfrute de un abrazo. ¡JAMÁS tendrás su amor Seiya! Yo pensaría dos veces lo que estás haciendo...-

Seiya no aguantó más y se abalanzó contra Darien en un intento fallido de golpearlo, ya que este último esquivaba muy audazmente los golpes...

-Peleas como mi hermana, o incluso peor.- El pelinegro no podía evitar hacer estos comentarios de burla, haciendo que Seiya se enoje cada vez más.

Dentro de la mansión, la rubia estaba atrapada en su habitación. Trataba en vano de soltarse de su agarre. Estratégicamente pudo romper el pañuelo que le envolvía la boca.

-¡DARIEEEN!-

El pelinegro oyó el grito desgarrador de la rubia. Le dio una trompada a Seiya quien cayó desmayado al piso. Salió corriendo a su encuentro, subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su princesa. Entró de golpe y la encontró allí, toda atada tirada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente. Estaba asustada, en su mirada transmitía terror, pánico. El pelinegro corrió a socorrerla. Cuando terminó de desatarla Serena se lanzó a abrazarlo. Lloraba y lloraba, Darien se sentía mal, sentía que por su culpa ella estaba sufriendo. La rubia se estaba tranquilizando de a poco. Después de unos minutos Darien se animó a romper el silencio, mientras que Serena continuaba sollozando en su hombro.

-¿Tienes ganas de contarme lo ocurrido?-

Serena no respondía, se sentía sin fuerzas, incapaz de poder hablar.

-Serena, sé que no tengo perdón por dudar de ti, y que fui un tonto al dejarme llevar por lo que mis ojos veían, es que me sentí muy mal al ver como el te trataba de "cariño", al creer que me habías engañado con mi peor enemigo.- Darien no pudo continuar, ya que Serena le tapó la boca con un dedo y añadió.

-Shh. Creo que ambos tenemos secretos, lo nuestro fue muy apresurado. Yo me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea, jamás había sentido esto por un hombre. Pero fue todo tan rápido. Hay muchas cosas que yo no se de ti, y cosas de mí que no sabes. Creo que lo mejor sería olvidar todo lo que sucedió y empezar de cero. ¿Qué opinas?-

Darien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Notaba una Serena muy segura de sus palabras.

-Me parece lo correcto- Respondió el pelinegro.- Me presento: Soy Darien Chiba, tengo 22 años y voy a la facultar de ingeniería Genética.- A medida que iba diciendo esto extendió su mano hacia Serena, quien no pudo evitar reírse. Tomó su mano y agregó:

-Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 20 años y voy a la facultad de ingeniería Electrónica. Es un gusto "Darien chiba"- Diciendo esto último con cierto tono burlón.

-El gusto es mío princesa- El pelinegro uso su tono más sexy.

Se había creado una atmosfera muy linda. Ambos reían, se contaban anécdotas y cada tanto se percibía una indirecta por parte de los dos. Pero habían olvidado de que cierto pelinegro se encontraba abajo. Poco a poco Seiya fue volviendo en sí, logrando incorporarse. Lentamente, como sus fuerzas se lo permitías, fue decidido a buscar a su rubia obsesión.

En la habitación Serena se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, mientras que Darien estaba peligrosamente cerca de la rubia con una de sus manos apoyada contra el muro. Como en toda conversación de amigos salió el tema del primer amor. Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a lo que Darien aprovechó. Acarició una de sus mejillas con la mano libre y agregó:

-¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Eres tan hermosa.-

Serena no pudo contenerse, se sonrojó mucho más de lo que estaba. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ya que cierto pelinegro se iba acercando a su rostro cada vez más. Sus latidos se aceleraron y su respiración era cada vez más fuerte.

-Qué lindo ser el primero que pruebe tus labios princesa.-

Dicho esto último Darien rompió completamente con la distancia, dándole un romántico, pero delicado beso. Serena lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ya que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca. El pelinegro la estrechó aún más a su cuerpo. El beso se volvió más exigente, más apasionado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser tierno. Después de un largo rato, ambos jóvenes sintieron unos aplausos apagados provenientes de la puerta. Rompieron su beso y Serena automáticamente se aferró al pecho de Darien, enterrando su rostro asustada por lo que podía pasar. Darien la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, para demostrarle que él estaba ahí para protegerla.

-Qué conmovedor- Decía un Seiya enojado.- Me das asco Serena.-

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así maldito? – Gritaba un Darien furioso.- Te ordeno que te vayas de aquí si no quieres terminar mal.-

-¿Me estás amenazando Chiba? Deberías saber lo que soy capas de hacer. Asique suelta a mi chica si no quieres que le pase algo a tu hermana.-

-Jamás te daré a Serena, ella es mía, me ama a mí no a ti.- Decía Darien mientras abrazaba cada vez con mayor fuerza a su amada.- ¡Y a Mina no la metas en todo esto! Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros dos.-

-Ay Darien, sabes que si yo llamo, a tu querida hermanita le puede pasar algo. La tienen dos amigos míos Yaten y Taiki, ¿los recuerdas? Asique será mejor que me la entregues antes que le pase algo a Mina.-

Darien se sentía frustrado, no iba a dejar a Serena en manos de ese desgraciado, y mucho menos quería que le hagan daño a su hermanita.

-Ya basta Seiya.- Dijo Serena firmemente soltándose del abrazo.

-Serena...- Darien no entendía porqué hacia lo que hacia.

-La cosa es entre nosotros dos. ¡No metas a Mina en todo esto! Suéltala ahora mismo.-

-Solo si tu vienes conmigo bombón.-

-¡No la llames así maldito!- Gritó furioso Darien, quien se lanzó hacia él dándole un golpe que lo tiró seco al piso.

-Mmm, conque así juegas ¿eh? Ya verás de lo que soy capas.- Agarró su teléfono y marcó, comenzó a llamar a sus dos amigos. Serena sin medir consecuencias se tiró contra él quitándole el celular, salió corriendo rumbo al jardín. Seiya iba a ir tras ella pero Darien lo detuvo agarrándolo del cuello.

-Si sabes lo que es bueno te largarás para siempre de la vida de Serena y la mía.-

Dicho esto Darien lo llevó hasta la puerta y lo echó como a un perro. Se encargó de cerrar firmemente la puerta y de asegurarse que no haya método de entrar. Se dirigió al jardín al encuentro con su rubia. La encontró hablando por teléfono.

-Si, ya la pueden soltar, estamos juntos... Si si, más vale que llegue a mi casa sana y salva, porque saben lo que es capas de hacer mi chico.-

Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido. Serena le guiñó el ojo y le hizo una seña para que haga silencio. El pelinegro aprovechó la ocasión y fue a abrazarla por detrás, pasando sus manos por la delgada cintura de la rubia. Comenzó a darle suaves besos en el cuello, lo cual Serena no pudo resistir.

-Ya basta cariño- Decía muy sonrojada mientras continuaba hablando por celular.

-Vamos bombón... Deja... de hablar y... ven conmigo... necesito atención. – Decía Darien entre beso y beso, tratando de sonar lo más parecido a Seiya.

-Bueno, tengo que cortar. Y recuerden, manden a Mina en un taxi a mi casa. Mas les vale que no le haya pasado nada...Está bien, adiós.-

La rubia cortó la llamada y giró para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto la hacían soñar. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro, el cual agregó:

-Tenemos algo pendiente nosotros dos princesa.- Dijo con su voz más seductora.

Serena se puso roja como un tomate ante tal declaración. –No creo que sea lo apropiado, tu hermana está por llegar y...-

Darien la cayó con un beso. – Ella entenderá, aparte tiene copias de las llaves ¿No?-

-¿Cómo sabes?- Serena estaba muy sorprendida.

-Mmm, yo lo sé todo- Decía Darien muy canchero.

-Mmmm, no lo creo.- Desafió Serena.

-¿No me crees?-

Serena negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa de niña con juguete nuevo.

-Entonces te lo demostraré-

Darien alzó a la rubia en brazos, se dirigió al estudio donde Serena solía pasar horas estudiando y dijo:

-Aquí es donde se juntaron con mi hermana una vez para hacer un trabajo, y ella sin querer volcó un pote de plasticola sobre la alfombra.-

Serena no podía creerlo. -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Te dije que yo lo sabía todo- Dijo Darien guiñándole un ojo. Empezó a caminar y se dirigió a la entrada principal, al frente se encontraban las escaleras que guiaban a la habitación.- Y allá tuviste un día especial. Serena se ruborizó completamente. La rubia se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que no vio cuando su mejor amiga entró.

Darien sí la vio, abrió los ojos, y su hermana se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciéndole entender que no diga nada. Le hizo señas para que suba tranquilo y le guiño el ojo, a la vez que le hizo "ojito". Darien se ruborizó levemente.

-¿Darien?-

-Eeh, no pasa nada. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, si.-

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Serena en brazos. Mina se escondió velozmente para no ser vista por su amiga.

Cuando llegaron arriba Darien comenzó a besar a Serena, al principio fue delicado, pero ella profundizó aún más ese beso. Él la depositó suavemente en la cama y ambos jóvenes se dejaron llevar por el momento y la pasión.

* * *

><p>Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado ^^<p>

Dms Moon Adap: gracias por tu rw amigaa :) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte !

conyta bombom: Graciaaaaas por el rw! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo (:

Ahora ando sin tiempo :( Pero apenas consiga unos minutos PROMETO pasarme por cada perfil a leer sus historias !

Millones de gracias por leer, un beeso enorme a todas!

**Eli**


	7. El amor

Se hicieron las 6 de la mañana. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se despertaran.

-Mmmm- Se quejaba Serena, ya que odia levantarse temprano.

-Vamos Serena, es hora de irnos a la universidad.- Decía el pelinegro con una voz suave.

-No quiero- La rubia se acurrucaba más en el fuerte pecho de Darien, quien la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Vamos princesa, además Mina nos está esperando con el desayuno abajo.-

Serena pegó un salto, abrió los ojos y lo miró muy sorprendida al pelinegro. Él comenzó a reírse, mientras que Serena no podía decir una palabra.

-¿No te acuerdas que ayer le dijiste a Yaten y Taiki que la manden para acá?- Preguntó Darien

-Sí, ¿pero en qué momento entró? ¿Tú la viste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?...-

Darien la interrumpió con un tierno beso.

-Tranquila. Yo la vi llegar, y me pidió que por favor no te diga nada y que sigamos con lo nuestro.- Terminó la frase con un tono sensual y guiñándole el ojo.- Vamos a cambiarnos y bajemos a desayunar, ya sabes como se pondría Mina si no bajamos.-

Darien le dio otro tierno beso y se dirigió al baño. Serena no quería bajar, ya que tendría que darle explicaciones a su amiga. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero a la vez tenía miedo, todo surgió tan de repente. ¿Qué pasaría si Darien la estaba usando? ¿Mina lo sabría? No sabía que pensar. Pero de una cosa estaba segura: Se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel hombre.

Darien salió ya listo del baño y la vio con la mirada perdida, todavía no se había movido de su lugar. Lentamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella lejos de alejarse se dejó abrazar por aquel hombre. Él no necesitaba decirle nada, sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica. Unas lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la rubia. Darien odiaba verla sufrir, se había convertido en la persona más importante para él en tan poco tiempo. La amaba, y era capas de hacer lo imposible para hacerla feliz.

-Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos, voy a avisarle a mi hermana.-

-No, lo mejor va a ser que vayan ustedes dos, no quiero que pierdas tus clases por mi culpa.- Decía Serena aún sollozando.

-No te dejaré sola princesa.-

Serena se soltó del abrazo para mirarlo al pelinegro a los ojos. Él se sorprendió por la actitud, le sonrió y con una mano le frotó la mejilla, limpiando una de sus lágrimas. Pero la rubia rompió el silencio para preguntarle:

-¿Me amas de verdad, Darien?-

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió totalmente. Abrió los ojos, respiro profundo y respondió...

-¿Aún lo dudas?-

-Respóndeme sí o no- Exigía la rubia.

-Claro que te amo Serena, ¿por qué lo dudas? Eres una persona muy importante para mí, haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz, ¡me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea!-

La rubia se lanzó hacia él con un abrazo y comenzó a llorar. No sabía porqué dudaba tanto de él. Simplemente tenía miedo de perderlo, de volver a estar sola teniendo que lidiar con tipos como Seiya o incluso peores.

Mina se encontraba en la cocina y empezó a preocuparse porque no bajaban, su hermano le había dicho que irían apenas se despertara Serena. Ella sabía todo lo que dormía su amiga, pero sintió ruidos y voces, por lo que supuso que ya se había despertado. Pero seguían sin aparecer. Decidió ir arriba a ver que pasaba, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la pieza de su amiga. Se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta, no oía voces, ruidos, nada. Sólo los sollozos de Serena. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con una imagen tierna, pero triste a la vez. Serena llorando en el hombro de Darien, se notaba que estaba mal, y su hermano tratando de consolarla, diciéndole que la amaba y que él iba a ser hasta lo imposible por su amor.

Mina se acercó lentamente a la escena, se sentó en la cama atrás de la rubia y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Serena se dio vuelta y abrazó a su rubia amiga como nunca antes. Mina le preguntaba con señas a su hermano qué le estaba pasando, él tampoco sabía, y le hizo una seña diciéndole que se iba, que las dejaría sola así podrían hablar más tranquilas.

-Serena, amiga ¿qué te ocurre?-

-Tengo miedo Mina...- decía aún llorando

-¿De qué? Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras Serena-

-Tengo miedo de perder a Darien, que se canse de mí y que se valla, que me deje sola...- Comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte. Mina no aguantó verla así y la abrazó

-Mi hermano no es de esos amiga, el también tenía miedo de enamorarse...-

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijo?-

-Tú tampoco se lo dijiste.- Le brindó una cálida sonrisa- Yo siempre lo aconsejé, cómo debía comportarse contigo, todo. Darien tenía miedo de que volvieras a creer que era como todos los hombres.-

Serena al recordar el momento que se conocieron sonrió levemente.

-Lo amo Mina, pero tengo miedo.-

-¡Deja ese miedo de lado y déjate ser feliz!-

-Es que todo fue tan rápido...-

-Porque eso es el amor Serena- La interrumpió su rubia amiga. – Ahora vamos abajo que él está muy preocupado.

Serena asintió. Ambas bajaron a paso tranquilo y se encontraron con la mirada llena de preocupación de Darien, quién abrió los brazos en señal de recibimiento. Serena corrió a su encuentro y le dio un tierno abrazo. Después de unos minutos se fundieron en un romántico beso. Mina veía feliz desde la escena desde el otro lado del salón...

-Ay el amor...- Suspiró Mina y se dirigió hacia la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas de aquel acontecimiento con Seiya. Serena había obligado a su amiga a vivir con ella en su mansión para así estar segura que nada le pasaría. Darien también estaba viviendo con las dos rubias, ya que según él hacía falta un hombre en la casa. Serena y Darien ya eran oficialmente pareja. El pelinegro se lo había propuesto en una de sus citas.

**Flash Back**

-¿Darien, a dónde me llevas?- Preguntaba curiosamente la rubia.

-Ya lo verás- Respondió el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo.

Después de manejar unos cuantos minutos, Darien estacionó el auto. Al frente se podía observar un lujoso restaurante de comida italiana, la favorita de Serena.

-Darien, no debiste...-

-Shh, no hace falta decir nada princesa.- La interrumpió dándole un fugaz beso.

Ingresaron al restaurante, era todo perfecto. Un recepcionista guió a la pareja hacia la mesa que había reservado el pelinegro hace semanas atrás. Él quería que todo sea perfecto, asiqué averiguó sobre sus gustos, lugares a donde nunca había concurrido, hasta la ubicación que a la rubia le gustaba al momento de sentarse en un restaurante.

-¿Qué van a pedir los señores?- Preguntó el mozo

-Por ahora una copa de Champagne para los dos por favor.- Respondió apresuradamente Darien.

-Como usted ordene, en seguida regreso.-

-¿Se puede saber para qué pediste Champagne?-

-Para celebrar- Fueron las cortas palabras de Darien.

-Mmmm, no querrás emborracharme para luego aprovecharte de mi, ¿no?- Preguntó juguetonamente la rubia.

-Sabes que lo puedo hacer en el momento que yo quisiera, no hace falta venir hasta el restaurante más caro para hacerlo- Darien le guiñó un ojo a la rubia haciendo que esta se sonroje.

-Aquí está su pedido- Interrumpió el joven mozo sirviendo a cada uno una copa de Champagne, colocando la botella en un recipiente con hielo.  
>Darien alzó la copa y dijo:<p>

-Brindo por nosotros dos-

Serena completamente roja levantó la copa y la juntó con la de su acompañante.

Darien sacó de su bolsillo una cajita muy fina y delicada. Se la entregó a Serena, ella la miró emocionada. La abrió y se encontró con que en su interior había un collar gravado que decía: "Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo. D". La rubia no pudo contener las lágrimas, estaba feliz y su sonrisa se extendía de un lado de su rostro al otro. Darien se levantó de su silla colocándose tras ella.

-Esto es una muestra de mi amor, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?- Expresó el pelinegro mientras colocaba el collar alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

Serena seguía muy emocionada, por lo que no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Darien rodeó la mesa y se sentó al frente, no dijo nada ya que estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

-Si- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Estaba emocionadísima, se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a abrazarlo, se dieron un romántico beso. No tenían hambre, asique se retiraron, Darien pagó y se encaminaron a la casa de la rubia.

En el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que Mina no se encontraba, asique subieron a la habitación de la joven. Al entrar Serena se encontró con un ramo de rosas rojas en la cama con una tarjeta que decía: "_Te amo mi princesa"_ Cuando la vio saltó a los brazos de su chico y comenzó a besarlo, al principio tierno y delicado, pero después se volvió más exigente, la temperatura comenzó a subir y las ropas comenzaron a molestar. Esa noche se volvieron a entregar como aquella primera vez.

**Fin flash back**

-¿En qué piensas mi princesa?- Preguntó el pelinegro

-¿Por qué eres tan curioso? Sabes que no puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti- Le dio un beso fugaz y salió corriendo al baño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el joven desde la cama.

-Si, creo que me cayeron mal los camarones de anoche-

Serena volvió a la cama con su chico. Hablaban de todo un poco, delos finales, de Mina y su relación con Armand, pero no tocaron el tema "ellos". Mina le insistía a su hermano para que le pidiera matrimonio, pero el sentía que era demasiado pronto, y no quería apresurar las cosas, el deseaba disfrutar cada momento a su lado y darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

><p>Chicaaaas! Millones de gracias por sus rwy por tomarse el tiempo de leerme! me hace muy feliz qe les guste mi historia :D<p>

Ando con tiempo escaso! Asiqe apenas pueda les respondo sus rw :)

**Eli**


	8. ¿Yo embarazada?

Era una mañana tranquila como cualquier día común, los tres jóvenes se estaban preparando para ir a la universidad, pero Serena tardaba más de lo habitual.

-¿Qué crees que tenga mi cuñada?-

-No lo sé, según ella fueron los camarones del viernes, pero me preocupa...- Darien de verdad estaba preocupado, ya habían pasado 3 días y Serena parecía empeorar.

-¿No la has llevado al médico? -

-Ya le insistí para que vaya y no quiere saber nada, me dice que ya se le va a pasar...- Darien se quedó pensando un momento en como podía convencerla para ir al médico.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- Se sintió la voz de Serena a lo lejos.

-¿Segura que quieres ir en ese estado?- Preguntó Mina

-Sí, estoy bien. Ya me siento mejor- Respondió la rubia regalándole una sonrisa a ambos.

-Está bien, vamos.- Respondió el pelinegro tomando de la mano a su novia.

Los tres jóvenes fueron caminando hasta la universidad, al llegar allí se fue cada uno por su lado. Para suerte de las rubias, Seiya no había aparecido desde aquel incidente, y su hermana Rei no hablaba de él ni de como se encontraba.

Empezó la clase y Serena comenzó a sentirse mal, Mina la había notado más pálida de lo normal, y estaba preocupada. Pero se había cansado de decirle que se haga ver. Asique decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto. Cuando sonó el timbre para salir ambas jóvenes se levantaron bruscamente, pero Serena cayó de nuevo a su asiento, se sentía pesada y se le había nublado la vista. Mina se preocupó asique salió corriendo a buscar una enfermera. En el camino se encontró con su hermano y le contó lo sucedido.

Serena poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta que se sintió mejor y se levantó. Lo que no contaba es que al salir del salón de clases se iba a encontrar con su peor pesadilla. Pero antes de que pudiera abandonar el lugar, Seiya ingresó ágilmente al lugar cerrándole la puerta.

-¿Qué te ocurre preciosa, tu noviecito te abandonó y dejaste de comer por él?-

-No quiero hablar contigo Seiya, déjame ir-

-No, claro que no preciosa, ya te di bastante tiempo y espacio, ahora es hora que vengas conmigo.-

-¡Eso jamás!-

Seiya la tomó de la muñeca muy bruscamente. Ella empezó a forcejear intentando soltarse de su agarre pero sentía que perdía la fuerza a medida que pasaban los segundos. Para su suerte, Darien había llegado al lugar, abrió bruscamente la puerta y se encontró con esa escena, corrió hasta donde se encontraban su peor enemigo y su novia. Seiya en un acto reflejo la soltó empujándola, haciendo que caiga al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con un escalón y perdiendo la conciencia instantáneamente.

Cuando Serena despertó se encontró en un lugar totalmente desconocido por ella, miro a ambos lados de la habitación y se encontró con la mirada preocupara de Darien. Al verla él fue a sentarse en una silla al lado de la camilla, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero esto bien. ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Te trajimos al hospital, ¡era la única forma de traerte! – Ante este comentario Serena comenzó a reír, contagiando así al pelinegro.

-¿Nos dejas a solas un momento Darien?- Se oyó una voz proveniente desde la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la rubia que venía con un sobre y traía una cara poco conocida por ambos.

-Está bien. Avísame cuando terminen- Darien se despidió de la rubia con un fugaz beso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Serena?-

-¿Decirte qué?

-¡Que estás embarazada! ¡Por el amor de Dios como no me di cuenta!-

Serena quedó helada, ella jamás imaginó eso.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más lo ibas a ocultar?- Expresó sobresaltada su rubia amiga.

-No puede ser, ¿yo embarazada?- Todavía no caía de su asombro

-Sí amiga. ¡Voy a ser tía! No me digas que no lo sabias.-

-No, nunca me lo imaginé, si yo…- Hizo una pausa pensando- ¡pero que tonta! –

-¿Qué ocurre?- Definitivamente Mina no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Jamás lo hubiera imaginado porque hasta hace un mes tomaba pastillas para regular mi ciclo. Ahora recuerdo, lo había olvidado completamente.-

-¿En qué mundo vives Serena?-

Dicho esto fue hasta la camilla para abrazar a su amiga, estaba tan feliz por ella, y por su futuro sobrino, o sobrina. No le importaba ¡Iba a ser tía!

-¿Darien lo sabe?-Preguntó Serena aun abrazada a su amiga, pero poco a poco lo fueron deshaciendo para verse de frente.

-No le he dicho nada, ese es tú trabajo- Dijo Mina guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-

-No lo se, tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado.-

-¿Se puede saber el momento adecuado para qué? Preguntó Darien desde la puerta.

-Ehhh...- Serena no sabia que decir.

-¡cosas de mujeres hermano!- Respondió Mina como una típica pelea de hermanos.

-Mmmm, está bien, está bien. –

-¿Qué ocurrió con Seiya?- Se atrevió a preguntar Serena.

-Lo van a mandar a un reformatorio, asique puedes estar tranquila bebé-

¿Bebé?¡Bebé! esas palabras resonaban en la mente de la rubia, no sabia como iba a decírselo, y como iba a reaccionar. Pero tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?- Preguntó el pelinegro preocupado por su silencio.

-No estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Cuándo podre irme a casa?-

-No lo se, tenemos que esperar a que vuelva el doctor con unos estudios y te de permiso- Le respondió rápidamente su amiga.

-Lo mejor será que descanses un poco.- Dijo el pelinegro tiernamente.

-Pero no me dejes, no te vayas de mi lado.-

-Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí contigo-

Y así pasaron las horas, Serena dormía profundamente, Mina iba de un lado a otro nerviosa ya que odiaba el encierro y Darien no se había movido de su lado.

-¿Por qué no vas a casa hermanita?-

-No los voy a dejar solos aquí.-

-Vamos, ¿Qué nos puede pasar?-

-Y no se, tal vez se te pase por la mente raptarla, llevártela lejos y no volver nunca más. Te recuerdo que fue MI amiga primero Darien Chiba.- Dijo con cierto tono juguetón la rubia. Darien no paraba de reírse por las locuras que solo a ella se les ocurrían.

-Sí, pero es MI novia, eso me da el derecho a hacer lo que quiera con ella Mina Chiba- Contestó desafiante.

-Jum, ¡eso lo veremos!- Con esto Mina le declaraba la guerra.

Y así pasó la tarde, entre risas, comentarios, anécdotas y recuerdos. Estos hermanos ya no sabían qué hacer. Asique Darien logró convencer a Mina de que vaya a casa. Cuando Serena despertó se encontró con la mirada de Darien confundido, leyendo unos resultados que se encontraban dentro de un sobre. Ella se asustó, no quería que se enterara de esa forma.

-¿Qué lees?- Pregunto Serena tratando de sonar curiosa

-Es solo el permiso donde te dan el alta, dice que ya estas bien pero tendrás que tomar algunas pastillas. ¿Qué es lo que tienes Serena?- Ella pudo percibir su preocupación, y para tratar de calarlo le dijo:

-No es nada, ya te dije que me cayeron mal los camarones del viernes. Está todo bien, créeme- Y le brindó una gran sonrisa que lo llenó de paz, pero seguía dudando.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión se encontraron con algo que jamás habrían imaginado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡MINA ESTABA LIMPIANDO!

* * *

><p>Muchisimas gracias <strong>Sakura Antoinette<strong> y **Vampirita17** por sus rw :D Me alegra muchoo qe les haya gustado !

Espero qe este tambien les guste, acepto cualqier sugerencia o criticaa! me va a ayudar mucho a mejorar, sobretodo por ser esta mi primer historiaa!

Besiitos, nos leemos pronto!

**Eli**


	9. Revelaciones

La semana transcurrió normalmente, Darien no sospechaba de nada, ya que estaba mejorando de a poco. Para el fin de semana habían organizado un día de campo. Pero por esas casualidades del destino, Mina se "enfermó" así que con esa escusa se quedó en la tranquilidad del hogar.

Cuando la joven pareja llegó al campo, Serena salió a caminar, y se encontró con un hermoso paisaje, lleno de árboles. Asique fue corriendo a buscar a Darien, preparó una canasta con sándwiches, tomó un mantel y lo llevó a aquel hermoso lugar.

Ambos disfrutaban estar en compañía del otro, cada tanto Darien aprovechaba y se le colocaba encima para capturar sus labios en románticos besos. Serena no se quejaba, adoraba sentirse amada por aquel hombre.

-Serena hay algo que quiero decirte, y necesito que me dejes terminar de hablar.-

La rubia se sorprendió con aquellas palabras pero asintió.

-Sé que es muy apresurado, pero hace rato que quería proponértelo…- Sacó una cajita azul de su chaqueta, abrió la tapa dejando expuesto un hermoso anillo de diamantes.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Serena comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que al fin se lo propusiera.

-¡Sí Darien, acepto!- Dijo abrazando al pelinegro, y fundiéndose en un romántico beso.

El cual cada vez se volvía más exigente. Pero de un momento a otro la rubia lo detuvo. Darien se sorprendió y en ese mismo momento la Serena posó uno de sus dedos en los labios del pelinegro, ya que estuvo a punto de decir algo.

-Ahora es mi turno de hablar, y no acepto interrupciones a menos que o te de permiso, ¿de acuerdo? – El pelinegro asintió. – Bueno, hay un problema con todo esto, no estamos solos… Y no lo digo precisamente por Mina- Darien no entendía nada, pero como lo había prometido no interrumpió. Serena colocó una mano en su vientre y luego dijo- Estoy embarazada Darien, vamos a ser papás-

El pelinegro empezó a sentir un montón de sensaciones que no había sentido antes, estaba feliz por eso. Pero al ser padre primerizo era obvio que sintiera miedos y dudas. Volvió a abrazar a su futura esposa y comenzó a besarla. La amaba. Luego de un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Darien rompió el silencio.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?-

-Me enteré aquel lunes en el hospital-

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Estaba esperando el momento adecuado… ¿Hice mal?- Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-¡Claro que no! Pero no me hubiese preocupado tanto por tu salud, Serena ¡me has hecho sufrir tanto!- Dijo al borde de la risa

-¡Lo siento! Pero también tú te preocupas demasiado, además… ¿Nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza la idea de un embarazo?-

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado. – Ehhh, no porque yo, y después tu, nosotros…- No sabía que decir. Serena estallo en risas haciendo que el pelinegro se contagie.

-Se está haciendo de noche, no quiero que les pase nada a los dos amores de mi vida- Dijo Darien abrigando a Serena con su saco.

Se dirigieron a la cabaña, era pequeña pero acogedora. Se encontraban frente al fuego de la chimenea, ambos abrazados, charlando de ellos, de su futuro.

Darien cada tanto le hablaba al vientre de Serena, a su "bichito" como le había puesto cariñosamente ya que obviamente no sabían que iba a ser.

-Y bien… ¿Cuando podré ver a mi bichito?-

-Todavía no saqué turno con ningún ginecólogo…-

-¿Qué? – La interrumpió Darien alarmado- ¡Mañana mismo te sacas un turno! y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Te preocupas demasiado, pero está bien. –

La pareja se fue a su dormitorio, estaban muy cansados para permanecer mucho tiempo despiertos. Serena se acostó sobre el musculoso pecho de su amado, él la abrazó por los hombros y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, es hiper cortoooo! Perdooonen :S Es que ando sin tieeempo, y se me complica escribir !<p>

Pero prometo que entre mañana o el martes actualizo!

Graciaas a todas por sus rw, alertas, suscripcionees...

No saben lo feliz qe me hacen (:

**Eli**


	10. Celos

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Darien. Al ver a su princesa tan plácidamente dormida decidió no despertarla. Asique se levantó procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y ponerse a preparar todo para irse. Terminó mas rápido de lo que pensó, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Él sabía cuanto le gustaba que despertara con el desayuno ya listo, y más ahora que comería por dos. "Vaya, ¿quien lo diría? ¡Voy a ser padre! Y voy a estar al lado de la mujer más hermosa que conocí en mi vida..." Pensaba Darien mientras preparaba el delicioso desayuno.

Una vez terminado fue rumbo a la habitación. Serena seguía durmiendo, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el desayuno se echaría a perder.

-Princesa, es hora de levantarse- Dijo Darien con un tono muy suave y tierno mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de su amada.

-Mmm, es muy temprano, un rato más- Exigía una muy dormida Serena.

-Amor vamos levántate, se nos hace tarde... Además ya tengo el desayuno listo, se pued...-

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?- Lo interrumpió la joven pegando un salto y enfocando su vista en la bandeja.

Darien comenzó a reírse por su comportamiento, sabía que esto iba a seguir así, o incluso peor... Ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a desayunar. Una vez que terminaron Serena dijo:

-¡Estuvo riquísimo! Gracias Darien- Dijo esto fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

-¿Y qué le pareció a mi bichito?- Dijo acercándose al vientre de la rubia colocando una de sus manos sobre el mismo.

-Creo que le gustó tanto como a mí.- Expresó Serena y colocando su mano encima de la de su amado.

-Genial, pero ahora es hora de irnos. Recuerda que debes ir al médico.-

-¿No estás demasiado paranoico? Tranquilo... Tiempo al tiempo- Decía Serena para tratar de calmarlo.

-Sí, pero no puedo esperar a ver a mi bichito... Además quiero sabes que está bien. ¡Anda, vamos!- Rogaba Darien haciéndole un pucherito, sabía que su princesa no se resistía a uno de esos.

-Está bien, a decir verdad yo también deseo ver a mi bebé-

-Está bien, no se hable más. ¡Sacaré turno con un amigo para mañana!-

-¡No!- Gritó Serena, Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido- Quiero que sea una mujer, ¡Si no, no!-

Darien comenzó a reír. – Está bien, como diga mi princesa- Le dio un tierno beso y emprendió la marcha para la mansión.

Cuando llegaron vieron que Mina no estaba sola, sino que se encontraba con Lita, Andrew y Armand. Serena corrió a abrazar a su rubia amiga.

-¿Ya te lo propuso?- le preguntó en su oído procurando que no la escucharan.

-¡SI!- Respondió emocionadísima Mina.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse de la alegría, el pelinegro que había ido junto con Andrew no entendía su comportamiento, con lo cual miró a su amigo quien le descifró sus pensamientos.

-Cosas de mujeres- Agregó el rubio.

-Hermano, te presento a tu cuñado Armand- Dijo Mina yendo al encuentro de su novio, quien la tomó por la cintura y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Un gusto Darien- Dijo Armand extendiendo su brazo hacia el pelinegro.

-Igualmente- Expresó Darien juntando sus manos. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos, ya que no podía creer que SU HERMANITA tuviera novio.

-Vamos Darien, ya está grandecita, ¿no la dejaras libre nunca?- Preguntó Serena en tono burlón.

Darien la fulminó con la mirada, ya que los demás comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Serena lo agarró de la mano y dijo:

-Tenemos algo para comunicarles... Vamos a ser papás- Dijo Serena muy emocionada al borde del llanto.

-¡Qué felicidad amiga!- Dijo Lita yendo a abrazar a su amiga

-Jamás creí que esto fuera posible- Dijo Andrew dándole un apretón de manos a su amigo.

Todos se pusieron a brindar, por fin sus sueños se hacían realidad. Darien los invitó con el Champagne más caro que tenía en su bodega, Serena sólo tomó jugo de naranja natural por su embarazo. La velada transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas y chistes. Cuando cayó por fin la noche los invitados decidieron irse, ya que consideraban justo que descansen, al fin y al cabo había regresado de un fin de semana en el campo. Mina decidió salir con su novio Armand, era su primera cita con él y estaba emocionadísima.

Por lo que quedaron nuevamente solos.

-Ahora tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto- Dijo Darien en un tono celoso.

-¿No te gusta pasar tiempo a solas conmigo?- Dijo la rubia con un pucherito.

-¡Claro que me gusta! Pero me preocupa lo que puedan llegar a hacer.-

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿como puedes decir eso? Darien, ella ya es grande, en todo caso ella tendría que estar preocupada de nosotros dos-

El moreno se volvió rojo como un tomate, su novia nuevamente tenía razón. Serena comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. -¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Darien confundido.

-¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara! – Serena no podía parar de reír...

-Ja ja, muy gracioso señorita- Dijo Darien fingiendo enojo.

La rubia volvió a su casa con Armand, habían pasado una hermosa noche los dos juntos. Primero fueron a cenar y luego a bailar. Eran las 9 de la madrugada cuando habían llegado, y Darien ya estaba despierto. Como su hermanita no llegaba, bajó y la esperó en la sala principal.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar Mina?- Preguntó Darien muy enfadado

-Fue mi culpa, yo le pedí que fuéramos a desayunar juntos y...- Se excusó Armand

-No hace falta explicarle nada, ya soy grande Darien, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana ¡¿Por qué quieres seguir controlando mi vida? – Dicho esto Mina se fue corriendo a su habitación, unas cuantas lágrimas descendían por su mejilla.

Serena desde arriba oyó los gritos de su amiga, se preocupó y fue a su dormitorio para ver qué le pasaba. No llamó la puerta, simplemente entró y la vio echa un bollo en su cama llorando.

-¿Qué te ocurre amiga?- Dijo Serena mientras le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

-Es Darien, me molesta que se meta en mi vida. Siempre lo hace... Y ya llega un punto en que me cansa...-

-Sé como te sientes. Por eso me vine a vivir sola... Ya voy a hablar con él, no te preocupes y disfruta de Armand, se cuanto tiempo lo estuviste esperando y no puedes dejar que nada ni nadie te lo arruine.- Dijo Serena brindándole una cálida y tierna sonrisa.

Mina abrazó a Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Gracias!-

Mientras tanto abajo le estaba poniendo los puntos a su nuevo cuñado.

-¡Ya basta Darien! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan duro con ella? Tiene 20 años ¡por el amor de dios! Ya no es una niña y no requiere de tus cuidados.-

-Pero es mi hermana y sé qué es lo mejor para ella, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.-

-El único que le hace daño eres tú-

Darien ya estaba furioso, estuvo a punto de darle una golpiza, pero una voz llamó su atención.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Expresó Serena enojada con la actitud de su novio.

Darien estaba avergonzado por su actitud.- Será mejor que te vayas.-

-Si ya me voy, Serena déjale un beso de mi parte a Mina y dile que la amo-

-Claro- Dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

-Adiós.- Dijo Darien cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Por qué te pones así? No te conozco Darien.-

-Es que no confío en él, ¡se que algo trama! Nunca se interesó por mi hermana, y no entiendo porque ahora sí.-

-No puedes valerte por eso Darien, yo siempre le huí a las relaciones, y mírame ahora, me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida y vamos a tener un bebé.-

El pelinegro la abrazó y le dio un fugaz beso. Eso era lo que amaba de ella, esa paz y tranquilidad que brindaba.

-Déjala ser feliz Darien... Ella está muy mal, será mejor que vayas y hables con ella.- Se dieron otro beso, más exigente que el anterior, pero fue algo rápido, ya que el pelinegro se sintió muy mal por su hermana.

Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de su hermana, tampoco pidió permiso para entrar, se metió y corrió a abrazarla. –Lo siento- Fue lo único que pudo decir, las palabras sobraban en ese momento...

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban cenando. Cuando Mina se enteró que se iban a casar los invadió a preguntas como era de esperarse.

-¿Y para qué fecha? ¿Antes o después de que mi sobrino nazca? ¿Puedo ser la madrina? ¿Será una fiesta en grande o solo para los más íntimos? ... ¡Yo te ayudaré con todos los preparativos!...-

La joven pareja no pudo evitar reírse. – Aún no lo sabemos, vamos a esperar hasta que sea el momento adecuado.-

-Además no quiero que se estrese, no quiero que le pase nada a mi bichito- Dijo Darien colocándole su mano en el vientre de Serena. Ésta última se sonrojó.

-¡Ay pero deberían tener algo ya preparado!- Definitivamente Mina estaba exaltada por la noticia.

Y así transcurrió la velada, Mina preguntando cada dos minutos por la ceremonia y los enamorados tratando de responder a sus preguntas.

Luego cada uno se dirigió hasta su habitación. Serena salía del baño ya lista como para dormir, pero el pelinegro no la dejó.

-Sere, me parece que tenemos que hablar de algo...-

-Eh, sí. ¿Qué pasa?- Serena se había puesto nerviosa, no se imaginaba lo que sería.

-Creo que lo mejor será que no vayas más a la universidad, total yo termino este año y puedo trabajar para mantenernos y...-

-Pero Darien, ¡no es justo!-

-¡Claro que sí! Así tú podrás quedarte en casa a cuidar a nuestros hijos así crecen con una madre a su lado...-

-Te amo Darien, pero me gustaría ir hasta que ya sea evidente mi embarazo, tengo que hacer medio año para que me den un título intermedio...-

-Está bien, como tú quieras preciosa.- Le dio un tierno beso y cayeron en un profundo sueño...

-¡Pienso hacer una fiesta esta noche por la noticia de que voy a ser tia!- Mina estaba emocionada.

-Esta bien, como tú quieras- Dijo Serena brindandole una cálida sonrisa, el pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada, ya que odiaba las fiestas alocadas de su hermana...

* * *

><p>Como les prometí acá va uno mas largo! :), y creo qe fue el más largo de todos los que he escrito :P<p>

Espero qe les gusteee! Cualquier critica o sigerencia no duden en escribirlaa! Me ayudaria muchisimo a crecer !

Muchas gracias por los alertas, suscripciones, toodo! :D

Besiitos, **Eli**


	11. ¡Lo sospechaba!

Mina definitivamente había organizado una hermosa fiesta, pero faltaba alguien... Armand. El único en darse cuenta fue Darien. Lo empezó a buscar por toda la casa, primero fue al jardín y no lo encontró. Luego se dirigió al estudio y a medida que se fue acercando escuchaba una voz conocida por él.

-Si, ya estoy con ella. Sí, pronto separaré al hermano de la rubia...Ajam, si no te preocupes. Mina ya calló bajo mis encantos... Si Yaten, adiós.-

Cuando el pelinegro escuchó eso abrió los ojos de par en par, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, salió del lugar rápido para no ser visto por aquel muchacho. Fue directamente al encuentro con su futura esposa...

-Tenemos que hablar- Le dijo a la rubia en el oído para no ser escuchado.

Ambos salieron afuera, parece que nadie los vio, mejor así.

-¿Qué ocurre Darien?- Preguntó muy confundida Serena.

-Acabo de escuchar a Armand hablando con Yaten. ¡Les dije que no confiaba en ese tipo!-

-¿Estás seguro? No, ¡no puede ser! Pobre Mina... ¿Cómo se lo diremos?-

-Se tiene que enterar ahora mismo antes de que sea tarde.- Dijo el pelinegro

-¡Los estaba buscando!- Dijo Mina casi gritando.

-Hermana, Armand te está usando, es muy peligroso tienes que alejarte de ese tipo- Expresó Darien dejando sin palabras a la rubia.

-Mina, es peligroso que sigas con él...- Dijo Serena con una tranquilidad que sabía usarla pocas veces.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué me haces esto Serena? Creí que eras mi amiga- Mina salió corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos. Para su suerte Lita y Andrew se habían ido. Camino a su habitación se encontró con Armand.

-¿Que te ocurre amor?- Preguntó él consolando a su novia.

-Me quiero ir de esta casa Armand, no los soporto más...- Dijo Mina muy triste.

-Si quieres puedes venirte conmigo- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio me lo dices?- El chico asintió- ¡Gracias amor!- La rubia lo abrazó y él le correspondió. Luego de esto se fundieron en un tierno beso.

-Iré a preparar mis cosas-

-Está bien, te espero afuera en mi auto, hermosa.- Dijo Armand guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que Mina se sonrojara.

Mientras tanto en el jardín se hallaban una Serena muy triste y un Darien muy confundido.

-Creo que fuimos demasiados duros con ella- Expresó la rubia.

-Si, voy a ir a hablar con ella.-

Darien se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, cuando entró la vio empacando su paciencia se derrumbó instantáneamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- expresó enojado el pelinegro.

-Me voy con Armand a ser MUY feliz, lejos de ustedes.-

-¡No puedes irte con él! Te hará daño y no lo voy a permitir-

-Yo hago de mi vida lo que quiero Darien Chiba-

-Tú no irás a ningún lado- Dijo esto y la agarro fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Aaahh ¡Me haces daño!- Decía Mina tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- Dijo Serena desde la puerta, al ver esa escena no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Darien como acto reflejo la soltó, a lo que Mina aprovechó y salió corriendo. Sin darle oportunidad a los jóvenes a que reaccionaran.

Cuando Darien quiso seguirla, Serena lo detuvo. –Creo que es lo mejor-

-Me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pasarle- Dijo muy preocupado Darien.

-Estoy lista, vámonos- Dijo Mina entrando rápidamente al auto.

-¿Y tus cosas?- Preguntó sorprendido Armand.

-Las vendré a buscar cuando no haya nadie.-

Una vez terminada la conversación el joven arrancó su auto, sonrió de costado gustoso de su victoria y comenzó a andar por las calles de Tokio. Mina por un lado estaba feliz porque se iría a vivir con el amor de su vida, aunque no sabe lo que en realidad le espera...

Como Mina no conocía la casa de su novio, fue fácil para él llevarla a un callejón apartado de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó la rubia desorientada.

-Bienvenida a tu peor pesadilla bonita.- Dicho esto la apuntó con un arma- Baja del auto, y no intentes ninguna locura, no quiero hacerte daño.-

-¿Armand, por qué?-

-¡BAJA YA!- Exigió el muchacho.

Mina obedeció, tenía mucho miedo y se maldecía internamente por no haber escuchado a su hermano "¿Por qué a mí?" Se preguntaba internamente Mina. Armand seguí apuntándola con el arma mientras le enseñaba el camino.

-Al fin llegan- Dijo Yaten con una voz de ganador.

-Acá tienes a Mina, ahora dame lo que me corresponde.-

-Ehhh, tranquilo amigo. Tiempo al tiempo. Ahora tenemos que avisarle a su familia... De eso me encargo yo, llévala a aquella habitación y procura no hacer ninguna locura preciosa...

En la mansión Tsukino ambos jóvenes se encontraban muy preocupados, Serena lloraba porque se sentía mal con todo lo que estaba pasando y Darien trataba de calmarla diciéndole que no es bueno para el bebé. La rubia estaba comenzando a relajarse poco a poco hasta que sonó el celular del pelinegro.

"Si quieres ver a tu hermana anula tu casamiento con Serena". El pelinegro dejó caer su celular que se desarmó con el impacto.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién escribió?- La rubia comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-No es nada- dijo tratando de calmarla. Odiaba mentirle a su amada, pero no quería preocuparla...

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas princesa, prométeme que dormirás y te tranquilizarás, ¿si?-

-Primero dime que ocurre Darien-

-Nada que no tenga solución, ahora duerme. Te amo- Le dio un fugaz beso y salió de la habitación.

Estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía qué debía hacer ni como actuar. Jamás entregaría a Serena, pero temía por la vida de su hermana. No sabía a quien recurrir hasta que... ¡Andrew!

-¡Amigo necesito tu ayuda!-

-¿Que ocurre Darien? Te ves fatal- Expresó el rubio amigo.

-La secuestraron a Mina, después te explico los detalles. Necesito la ayuda de tu padre.-

-Claro, ¿que pistas tienes? –

-Nada sólo un mensaje, ¿no se puede rastrear con eso?-

-No amigo, necesitamos más. Vamos a la casa de mi padre ahora.-

Ambos se dirigieron al departamento del señor Furuhata. Cuando llegaron pusieron manos a la obra.

-Necesito que mantengas una llamada durante 60 segundos para poder localizar el paradero.-

-Está bien. Ehhh, tengo un problema, dejé caer mi celular y se rompió.-

-Entonces lo mejor será que la busquemos por todos lados, ya mismo enviaré una patrulla, ¿sabes qué modelo de auto tiene?- Preguntó el señor Furuhata.

-Un corsa. Es lo único que sé. ¡Diablos!.- El pelinegro estaba enfurecido.

-Tranquilo amigo, la encontraremos.- Dijo Andrew dándole su apoyo a su amigo.

En la mansión Serena se encontraba muy nerviosa, intentó hacerle caso a su novio, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Como buena ingeniera, agarró el celular hecho pedazos de su novio y lo reparó, cuando lo logró encender un nuevo mensaje llegó.

"Los espero mañana en el callejón que está al lado de la estación nº 10, no intentes nada estúpido, la vida de tu hermana depende de ti" Cuando terminó de leerlo la rubia se desmayó. Para su suerte, el pelinegro acompañado de su amigo y del Sr. Furuhata, llegaron.

-¡Serena!- Gritó cuando vio a su mujer desmayada en medio de la habitación. –Diablos... Tengo un mensaje.-

-Nosotros nos encargamos amigo, tú cuídala- Dijo el rubio. Salieron de allí rumbo a ese lugar.

Darien rogaba que todo saliera bien, mientras cuidaba de Serena y la acomodaba en la cama, "parece que está dormida" pensó el pelinegro, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se durmió, había tenido un día bastante largo...

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad Andrew junto a su padre y su equipo de rescate estaban planeando para que todo salga a la perfección.

-Será mejor que yo ingrese para distraerlos, para así poder rodearlo mejor..

-No Andrew, no quiero que te arriesgues hijo, debe haber otra forma.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre, confía en mí.

-Esta bien. Pero espera a que ocupemos nuestras posiciones, te lo haré saber mediante señas.

-Está bien.

Así cada uno fue a ocupar su lugar, Andrew esperó la señal de su padre, una vez que esta fue hecha ingréso al lugar, lo que vio le partió el corazón. Mina se encontraba tirada en el piso, toda amarrada, parecía sedada, no podía ver a la rubia en ese estado toda demacrada...

Asique actuó rápido y fue al encuentro de Taiki y Yaten.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Mina?

-Ah, tu eres Andrew ¿no?.- Dijo Taiki con cierta ironía.

-¡Sueltenla! . Gritó Andrew, haciendo que Yaten y Armand se acerquen a la escena.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¡Arriba las manos! Están rodeados.- Se escuchó la voz del señor Furuhata.

Los tres hombres hicieron caso a las palabras de los oficiales. Andrew se dirigió corriendo a socorrer a Mina, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó al auto. Los tres jóvenes fueron arrestados, el rubio se encargó de llevar a su amiga a la mansión.

En el camino Mina fue recobrando el sentido, cuando se recuperó totalmente abrazó a Andrew.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Mina no paraba de agradecerle.

-Está todo bien, lo importante es que ya estas a salvo- Dijo el rubio para luego abrazarla y dejar que llore es sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, procuraron no hacer mucho ruido, pero fue en vano, ya que el pelinegro había despertado ya hace mucho. Cuando Mina lo vio salió corriendo a abrazarlo, una vez en sus brazos le repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo sentía...

Cuando Serena despertó, al no sentir a su acompañante se asustó y salió corriendo bajando las escaleras para asegurarse de que se encontraba en la casa. Cuando Mina la vio se paró y corrió a abrazarla, en ese abrazo ambas amigas lloraban, Darien y Andrew se acercaron a ellas y también las abrazaron.

Por suerte todo había salido bien, ahora Andrew podía volver a su departamento a recuperar energías ya que dentro de un par de horas tendrían que ir a la universidad.

* * *

><p>Awwwww, ya nos estamos acercando al finaaaaaaaal!<p>

MIL disculpas si les parece insuficiente :S Hago mi mayor esfuerzo! Pero no se me da tan bien esto de escribir, asique acepto cualquier critica o sugerencia!

Muchisimas gracias por sus rw, alertas, favoritos :D Me hacen muy feliiz!

Prometo devolverlos cuando tenga mas tieempo!

**Eli**


	12. Chapter 12

A causa de las fiestas que había organizado su hermana para cada acontecimiento, el secuestro de Mina, los exámentes y otras infinidades de cosas, la joven pareja no había tenido tiempo para ir al médico. Después de un par de semanas, Darien sacó turno con su amiga, la doctora Mizuno. Se levantaron más temprano de lo habitual y se dirigieron al hospital, al llegar fueron directo a la recepción.

-Sí, la doctora Mizuno los llamará en un momento.-

Serena estaba nerviosa, y su novio lo notó.

-Tranquila amor, es solo un control.

-Lo sé, pero odio los hospitales..

-¿Srta. Tsukino?- Llamó la doctora Mizuno- Por aquí por favor.

-¡Hola Amy!- Saludó ya estando en confianza Darien-

-¿Quien lo diría? Jamás pensé en verte acá.-

-Son cosas de la vida, te presento ella es mi prometida Serena Tsukino-

-Puedes llamarme sólo Serena, es un gusto- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, y bien... ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Pregunto la peli azul.

-Queríamos ver a nuestro nuevo integrante.

-¡Por supuesto! Serena, ve a ponerte esto allá atrás del biombo y luego acuéstate en esa camilla.-

Serena obedeció, terminó de vestirse y se acostó, tal como lo había dicho la doctora.

-Bueno, comencemos...-Dijo la peliazul.

-¡Mira Serena! ¡Nuestro bichito!- Darien se encontraba muy emocionado.

Amy los aconsejó, les dio vitaminas a Serena y todo lo necesario para que se queden tranquilos. Se despidieron y los jóvenes se dirigieron al auto, ambos estaban muy emocionados, sobretodo Darien, quien no podía creerlo..

Ya habían pasado dos meses, por lo cual Serena iba entrando a su tercer mes de embarazo, tenía el vientre un poco hinchado. Pero podía pasar desapercibido.

-¿Cómo estás mis amores?- Preguntó Darien mientras despertaba a la rubia y colocaba su mano en el vientre de ella.

-Mmmm, queremos dormir- Decía Serena.

-Vamos amor, solo te faltan 3 meses para terminar, no decaigas ahora.- La animaba su futuro esposo.

-Mmm, creo que lo mejor será no ir y retomar cuando me sienta mejor.-

-Está bien, como quieras princesa. Yo ahora me voy a clases, por suerte termino de rendir el mes que viene así podré acompañarlos día y noche. Te amo bebé, descansa-

-Te amo Darien- Se dieron un tierno beso, Serena permaneció acostada ya que no le costó mucho conciliar el sueño.

El pelinegro se dirigió a la universidad con su hermana mientras hablaban de todo, en especial en el nuevo integrante.

-Creo que lo mejor será buscarme algún departamento para no estorbar.

-Ah no, eso no te lo permito hermanita. Aparte nos serías de gran ayuda para cuidar de nuestro bichito...

-¿Solo para eso?- Mina se hacía la ofendida con el comentario de su hermano.

-¡Oh vamos hermanita!- Dijo Darien abrazándola por el hombro mientras reían.

El día transcurrió normal para los jóvenes universitarios. Cuando llegaron a casa se preocuparon por el silencio que había. Darien subió a su habitación y allí encontró a la rubia, plácidamente dormida.

-Sere, amor despierta, ya es muy tarde.

-¡Un rato más!

-¿Estas loca? Ya son las 4 de la tarde y tú sigues durmiendo.

-Es que somos dos, recuerda...

-¡Esa no es escusa!

-Está bien- Serena se había rendido. Se levantó y bajó a encontrarse con su amiga.

Mientras las dos rubias amigas charlaban, Darien se disponía a sacar un nuevo turno al médico, el cual sería para el próximo...

CUARTO MES

Darien y Serena se dirigían al hospital, ya que por fin podrían conocer el sexo de su bichito. Llegaron al hospital, fueron a recepción, le dijeron que en un momento lo llamaban, tomaron asiento y esperaron. Esa era su ya familiar rutina. Pero por suerte Amy era muy puntual y los hacía pasar rápido.

-¿Ansiosos por saber que viene?- Preguntaba la doctora.

-Demasiado-Comentaba Darien entre risas.

Como Serena ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer hizo todo en cuestión de un par de minutos. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y con muchas ganas de conocer mejor a su bebé. Se recostó en la camilla y enfocó sus ojos en la pantalla. Aunque no entendía nada de lo que veía, estaba feliz por ver aunque sea el garabato de su bebé.

-¡Felicidades, es una niña!- Dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Soy el padre más afortunado! Voy a tener otra princesa- Unas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, le dio un beso a su novia y volvió a enfocar la vista en la pantalla.

Cuando acabaron con el turno, salieron a cenar para celebrar la gran noticia. Darien estaba muy feliz porque sea una niña, aunque le hubiese gustado que sea su campeón, pero otra princesa... Ahora serían sus princesas, definitivamente era el hombre más afortunado de todos.

-¿Y bien, como la llamaremos?- Preguntó la rubia muy emosionada.

-Mmmm, ¿que tal Serena?.

-¿Igual que yo?.- Preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

-¡Me encanta la idea!.- Gritó Mina con emosión.

-Está bien, no se piensa más. Nuestra pequeña se llamará Serena.- Dijo Darien dandole un abrazo a su novia.

-¿Te gusta pequeña?.- Dijo Serena tocando su vientre cariñosamente.

-Será mejor ir a dormir, ya es demasiado tarde y mis dos amores deben descansar.

-¿!Cómo qué dos Darien Chiba!- Dijo Mina finjiendo enojo.

-Lo siento, mis TRES amores deben descansar mucho.

-Así está mejor.- Todos empezaron a reir por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

QUINTO, SEXTO Y SEPTIMO MES.

El vientre de Serena era ya más evidente. Crecía y crecía, pero no dejaba de verse hermosa. Ya habían decidido el nombre de la niña, no les costó mucho, ya que a los tres les había gustado la idea, pero como Mina tenía una mente muy abierta, la comenzó a llamar Rini cariñosamente para así diferenciar a la madre de su hija.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, ella se despertaba con uno de sus antojos, los cuales el pelinegro los atendía gustoso, ya que el mayor trabajo lo haría su amada. El único problema era que siempre cambiaba, y en más de una ocasión tenía que salir a buscar lo que Serena quería. A veces eran chocolates, otras helado y de vez en cuando algo salado... Pero nunca eran dos noches el mismo antojo.

Últimamente la rubia pasaba mayor tiempo en la cama, ya que tenía mucho dolor de espalda y las piernas inflamadas, pero se tomaba sus tiempos para ir a clases de yoga, Mina se encargaba de las tareas del hogar y Darien de atender a sus princesas...

OCTAVO MES

Los dolores no cedían, y como era de esperar cada vez aumentaban más. El vientre de Serena era ya muy grande, "estoy hecha una vaca" se decía mentalmente mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo Darien muy seductoramente, que le había leído la mente a la rubia.

-No mientas, me veo horrible con esta panza- Decía Serena con su ya familiar pucherito.

-Claro que no, ven aquí- Dijo el pelinegro abrazándola y dándole un beso.-Es hora de dormir, necesitas descansar, recuerda que mañana saldremos por tu cumpleaños...

-Te amo Darien- Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa y dándole un fugaz beso. En cuestión de segundos ambos quedaron dormidos.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Serena se despertó por una fuerte puntada en su vientre.

-¡Ahh! – Gimió de dolor, Darien se despertó rápidamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Me duele, ¡auch!

-Tranquila respira como aprendimos en las clases... Yo iré por un vaso de agua- Antes que pudiera bajar las escaleras el grito de Serena lo detuvo...

-¡Ah!¡Darieeen! ¡La pequeña Rini viene en camino!- Gritaba Serena, estaba asustada y muy adolorida.

Los gritos de la rubia despertaron a Mina, quien rápidamente preparó todo para llevar al hospital. Los tres marcharon rápidamente en su auto. Llegaron al hospital, rápidamente la sentaron en una silla con ruedas y la llevaron a la sala de partos.

Por suerte fue un parto normal y sin complicaciones. La pequeña Rini había nacido el 30 de junio a las 10 de la mañana y pesaba tan sólo 2 kilos y medio. Era una bebé muy saludable a pesar de haber nacido antes de lo previsto.

Serena se encontraba en la habitación, estaba exhausta. De repente Darien ingresó a la habitación con su pequeña en brazos...

-Feliz cumple princesa- Dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso a su amada.- Dijo la enfermera que era hora de comer.

Serena la acomodó en su pecho. Al principio sintió una molestia y su cara lo demostró. La enfermera le sonrió y le dijo que al principio era normal, pero que ya se acostumbraría. Darien estaba muy emocionado y no paraba de llorar. Ver esa escena lo conmovía más que nada. Estaba feliz de que su sueño se hiciera realidad poco a poco. Ya que aún le faltaba una cosa... Casarse con el amor de su vida y hacer una ceremonia inolvidable...

* * *

><p>Bueno, mi ideea era contar algo del mes a mes de Serena, me hubiese encantado hacerlo mas largo y mas lindo, con mas detalles y esas cosas. Pero es que en la realidad jamás estuve embarazada, tengo 17 recien ! jajajaj pero bueno, con un poco de conocimiento del cole (qe tuvimos que ver algo de esto) y con lo qe he leido me fui guiando un poco.<p>

Espero que a pesar de estos detalles les guste! :D

Lamento decir qe ya llegamos al final :(

El lunes quizás suba el Epilogo ya que me esta costando un poco y no las quiero decepcionaar! :D

Muchas gracias por los rw y los alertas! me hacen feliz !

**Eli**


	13. Epílogo

Todavía no habían dado de alta a Rini por ser prematura, aunque todo iba muy bien. Serena decidió quedarse en el hospital, asique llevaron la cuna con la pequeña Rini a su habitación, que se convirtió en el cuarto de ellos tres.

Ambos observaban en silencio como la pequeña dormía.

-Y bien...- Dijo la rubia para romper con el silencio.- ¿Quienes serán los padrinos?.

-Yo creo que la madrina debería ser...-

-¡YO!- Exclamó Mina entrando corriendo por la puerta. Darien miró a Serena esperando la aprobación de ella. Él comprendió su mirada y le respondió.

-No nos parece una mala idea, está bien hermanita... ¡Te presento a tu ahijada!.

-¿Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Exclamó Mina eufórica.

Ahora faltaba el padrino, no sabían porqué, pero les estaba costando elegirlo, pero sorprendentemente Serena rompió el silencio

-Yo digo que el padrino sea Andrew.-

-Me parece una excelente idea.- Exclamó Darien contento, aunque por dentro se sentía mal porque jamás se le había ocurrido su amigo..

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

Cuando la pequeña Rini cumplió 1 año, la joven pareja decidió por fin hacer una ceremonia para festejar su casamiento. Lita fue la madrina de bodas y Kenji Tsukino fue el padrino, ya que Darien había perdido a sus padres hacía mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro ya se encontraba en el altar. Vestía un traje negro muy formal, se veía realmente guapo. Mina estaba ayudando a su amiga con los últimos detalles del vestuario y maquillaje.

-¡Tranquilo Darien! Ella ya va a llegar- Decía Lita en un intento fallido por calmarlo.

-¡Es que simplemente no puedo esperar más!-

Comenzó a sonar la tan conocida marcha. Se podía observar desde la puerta lo hermosa que lucía Serena, Su padre la tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos hacia el altar. La rubia lucía un hermoso vestido strapples que moldeaba bien su figura. Tenía poco maquillaje, pero aún así lucía hermosa.

-Te quiero papá- Dijo Serena al llegar al altar.

-Hermanos, hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para la unión de estos jóvenes. ¿Darien Chiba, acepta por esposa a la señorita Serena Tsukino para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí acepto- Respondió muy emocionado.

-¿Serena Tsukino, acepta por esposo al señor Darien Chiba para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si acepto- Expresó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Alguien aquí presente en la sala se opone? Hable ahora o calle para siempre.- El cura miró a todos en la iglesia, ambos jovenes estaban sumanente nerviosos, esos segundos parecieron horas para ellos. Al ver que nadie hacía ni decía nada, el parde continuó.- Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.-

Los recién casados se fundieron en un romántico beso. Fueron a buscar a su pequeña y salieron del lugar con la típica lluvia de arroz. Se dirigieron a la limusina que contenía un gran y hermoso cartes de "Recien casados", que dicho sea de paso había sido obra de Lita y Mina.

-Te amo tanto mi princesa-

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe-

Se dieron un romántico beso y partieron a su luna de miel... La cual no sería "too much" porque estaba su pequeña, pero lo más importante para estos dos jóvenes era estar juntos los tres...

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Epílogo hiper cortoooo! La verdad es que me costó muchísimo, ya que odio los finaleees! :'(<p>

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer locura escritaa! :)

Muchas gracias por los rw, alertas, suscripciones! Me dieron la fuerza para terminarla! :)

Ahora estoy trabajando en un fanfic de "Los juegos del hambre". Que espero algún día subir! :P

Nos leemos pronto** _!_**

**Eli**


End file.
